Sanguine Summers
by pink-cherry-005
Summary: Sasuke let me down on the summer of my lifetime. It was with Naruto I learned to trust again. SasuSaku/NaruSaku drabbles. AU. Happy 4th!
1. hopeful ending

Sanguine Summers I

* * *

_want me now? no, not yet? okay, tell me when._

"It's so pretty."

Golden waterfalls crackle and dessicate into the navy, smoked sky.

"Hey...Sasuke-kun?"

A bundle of light exploded in his starless eye. He mumbled a reply, turning at an angle where his dark hair sliced his jawline.

"It's pretty, I said, the golden fireworks."

A tingle runs through your lips. He's missing your smile again.

"I like it too." His response is faint.

Every shade of gold embellished gallant acts, good fortune, and even greed. You knew his valor was admirable (_left you dazed and longing_) and the other two—_just worked out in your favor._

So hope your nonsensical fantasies. Claim this beautiful man tonight.

"It's a-almost the finale, and..."

He pivots, the wind gracing him obediently. A coal eyebrow raises like a preying, poised snake. "And...?"

Hands wring out your white top absently. The night shrouds your inflamed blush. The tips of your long, curled hair flash red and green and white.

The stands of abundant eats, the cooling beach side, and flourishing fireworks..._nothing_ hinted a date? A kiss signaling a good time?

When he agreed to _accompany_ you (his gaze was attractively downcast), you were a jitterbug, jumping up and squealing your head off—_happiest girl ever_. Ino was the one who had to wean you off the phone at three in the morning. Screw sleep, the man of your dreams asked you to the fireworks festival!

You look down. He's sitting, his long legs stretched and his arms folded against his stomach. At his feet and tumbling forgotten down the hill are two pink-laced cones.

Maybe the cotton candy frosted his lips. Maybe you'll taste them if you're patient.

Biting his lip reminded you of a Bonsai rake grazing coral sand.

To be modest you bite your own, harder.

"I'm finally with you..."

Somehow the words slipped from your tightened jaw and bowed head in a wisp. Then, tilting your head, it's celibacy, his smile. His usually tapering cheeks succumb to the fluttering feeling inside his heart. You want to press the pleating of his yukata and extract, memorize each pulsation. And you know it was he who uttered those words, deep and laced with dark allurement.

Joy and slim relief wash over you. Your twelfth summer kicks off with a bang.

The finale rings longing reds, triumphant blues, and thankless golds around the sky.

The sky dessicated into white, stinging your eyes like sunrays.

Just as white and innocent is the kiss he delivers. He tastes of cotton candy after all, and you relish it and nearly deflate his cheeks. You cry tears that blind you, have blinded you, and murmur your love and loyalty and admiration against his mouth. _You're sweet, you're beautiful, you're _**mine—**you said this unabashedly.

Sasuke's eyes are clouded, soaking up the smoke left behind by the fireworks. There is a frown on his lips; you know it.

"..._but only because you wanted me to be_."

You never knew it would be the last lovely summer with Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. truly beginning

Sanguine Summers II

* * *

_i'm not going with you. beside you, maybe. tempt me and it's all coincidental._

Your sixteenth summer is spent scrambling through the hospitals and ending weekdays and reluctant Saturdays with tripping feet, a tight scowl, and moderate light-headedness.

But to a surprise or not, your ticket to the festival is reserved. And stamped with a large '2.'

_Couples?_

With a muddled chuckle and groan, you snatch the slip Naruto waves in front of your glowering, head-down-but-ajar-up face.

Upon arrival to your apartment, Naruto's unhinged mouth flooded compliments like a faucet. Your done-up, silky hair. The trained, efforescent yukata. Like petals, vanilla, and lavender the feel of your skin and the scent of your body. And, with a gulp, the coral accent to your lips.

Booths entice everyone with sizzling scents, intriguing gimmicks, and the tanzaku tree papers that seem to soak up moonlight.

Naruto pays for your skewer of dango. It's so sweet and syrupy it drips from your mouth like honey. When you thank him you first discard your mess, continuing your poised, lady-like front.

"It's a date," he says, secretly pumping his other fist behind him in triumph. _How's that, teme? _"And it's with Sakura-chan, so it's extra special."

He stops by another booth, you gather tanzaku papers for later. The wishes to write saunter and mingle like barnacles in the ocean.

"Want some?" A stormcloud of pink dominates your vision, but behind it, sticking out above, is a bushel of blonde and half of an overstretched smile.

"Sure," you gush, smiling back. "You're sure spoiling me with these sweets!"

Continuing your walk along the cobblestone path, Naruto gently slips his hand into yours, grinning at you before turning away. He lets some early fireworks distract his gaze.

Your gaze strays from the iridescent display and the hand that almost smothers yours. It lingers, almost brimming with tears, at the lone raven perched against the base of the tanzaku tree.

It flutters away, disappearing instantly from your sight and mind.

However, a wave of a big palm and two ocean pools draw you away with a silent wimper.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?"

A smile so feeble and faded reassures him.

On this hill, you don't mind replacing what was lost: mutuality.

Naruto sprawls himself like he's in his own bed against the grass. Smoke from popped fireworks and premature dew draw up his nose. You breathe it, too, finding it strangely complimentary with your flowery vanilla perfume. Laid to rest against his stomach is the stick of cotton candy. It's half finished, edible and _yours_, but he's gentleman enough to hold onto it for you.

You know you still have a pink, webby distinction on your red, sweet lips. He might've noticed, as he turns to you, grass littering his hair.

"Sakura-chan—" he motions a 'come hither' against his mouth. "—you got a little somethin'..."

He'll offer to kiss it off. You know he will. He does.

His lips linger against yours. It tickles your cheeks and electrifies your tongue.

You're peach-faced and infatuated and _twelve _in an instant. Wondering what to do and when to react, hopefully incapable of causing pain again.

It's you who coaxes your tongue to meet his. You caress his surprisingly soft, reddening cheeks.

Absense of breath pulls you away. He's panting lightly, his mouth round and beautiful. Naruto is beautiful.

"I-I love you." He's practically croaking.

"I know, Naruto. I-"

And if his timing is bad enough, his attempt to _shut-the-girl-up-with-a-kiss_ is even more comical.

Once hooked into his elbow, your cotton candy is an empty paper cone between you and him. Moments ago a kiss was scored between the fuzzy pink bush.

You're silly for thinking cotton candy is sound proof.

"Hm? What was that, Sakura-chan?" His question had a smirk in it, no doubt. He stupidly cupped his ear towards you.

"I said I like you, you big dummy."

You smile, he smiles. Lights and shadows dance around you both as the fireworks start.


End file.
